


Drabbble #2, season two, post-The Usual Suspects

by verucasalt123



Series: Eight Days Of Wincest Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Police, Public Blow Jobs, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intense moment after a brush with the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbble #2, season two, post-The Usual Suspects

If it wasn’t for that other cop seeing the death omen, they’d both be dead or locked up.

They fled Baltimore as soon as they got the car. Two hours later, Dean pulled over for a pit stop. 

They weren’t in the bathroom a second before Sam was on him. Dean got it quick but barely had time to pull his cock out before Sam hit his knees; didn’t care what kind of rest stop filth was soaking his jeans as he sucked Dean down. Dean’s head smacked the wall, hands grabbing Sam’s hair, and now…now, they were free.


End file.
